Their Colours
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Just a random RinXArcher drabble. Archer thinks back on his time spent with Rin before vanishing.


**THEIR COLOURS**

A/N just a random RinXArcher drabble.

………

………

_Every Master and Servant has something that links them together, Shirou and Saber have Avalon, Bazett and Lancer share the same earrings , but what of Rin and Archer? What links these two?_

…….

…….

"_Archer, go make me some tea." said Rin._

"_Very well Master." I said slowly walking into the kitchen to make my Master her tea._

_She really does have a knack for abusing her rights as a Master, and I just happened to be summoned by her._

_As I prepare Rin her favourite tea, Chinese black fresh picked, I steal glances at her from where I stand in the kitchen._

_My Master I thought._

_A model student who everyone assumes to be well mannered and kind. I can't tell them how wrong they are, as her Servant I am glad Rin is able to be herself around me, although I can't believe how differently she acts at her school. I know for a fact that the Tohsaka Rin at school is not the real one, the real one is rude, tomboyish and slacker, except when it comes to winning the Holy Grail. There's another thing I have noticed about my Master, she's very competitive, and fights in this war purely out of her desire to win, though I am well aware this is not the only reason in which she fights. Rin is the heir to the Tohsaka clan, and she has been learning magic from a very young age, if not she wouldn't have been a very powerful Master, but as I have told her she is an excellent Master. Picking up a tray with a china tea pot and two tea cups and saucers I carried it out to my demanding Master._

"_Thankyou." Rin said pouring her self a cup._

_I don't believe it Rin just said thankyou I thought._

"_What are you staring at?" asked Rin._

"_Nothing." I said pouring myself some tea._

_Rin drinks her tea in silence which wouldn't normally bother me, except she seemed somewhat distant all day at school._

"_Rin is something bothering you?" I asked setting down my cup._

_Rin looked at me surprised by my question._

"_Why would you ask that?" she asked._

"_You seemed distant at school and you still are and I would like to know if something is wrong." I stated simply._

"_I was just thinking you know how most if not all Masters and Servants have something that links them?" she asked._

"_Yes." I said curious as to what she has to say._

"_Well, what links us then, we have nothing." she said._

_I'm stuck, she does have a point. What does link us? I can't think of anything except…_

"_Our clothes match." I said absently finishing my thought out aloud._

"_What?" asked Rin, she was looking at me with curious teal eyes._

_I sigh, "our clothes they're the same colour."_

_Rin blinked examining my clothes than her own. _

"_Red and black," she said, "they're our colours?"_

_I don't say anything for a few moments before reassuring her, "Yes, they're our colours."_

_For a short while her expression remained unchanging, and then, she smiled. This is the first time since my summoning had I ever seen her smile._

_She has a nice smile I thought dimly._

"_Archer." she said._

_I looked over to her._

"_When we win this, what will you do?" she asked._

_I knew she was being over confident, in how she said **when** we win this. _

"_Fade away from existence, and forget this ever happened." I told her the truth, I know I can't stay, even if I did want to._

"_Fade away? You mean you can't stay?" she questioned me standing out of her seat._

"_It's inevitably that I vanish, nothing can change that." I said._

_She frowned at me, and I could tell she was angry but what I didn't get was why, why was she angry. But what she did next startled me, it startled me a lot actually. Rin threw herself on me and she hugged me, and I could hear her whimper slightly._

"_You'll stay with me," she said firmly, "even if I have to use the Holy Grail to do it."_

_I blinked at her, I was really not comfortable with her being this close to me. She was sitting on her knees on the ground with her arms locked firmly around my waist. I'm not really good at consoling upset people but it was Rin, so I had to do something. Unsure of exactly what I should do I simply stroked her head._

"_We're a team Rin and I promise you I will fight along side you until the end." I reassured her softly._

_She looked up at me, "we will be the last Master and Servant in this thing, I swear."_

_Red and Black._

_That was it._

_Team Red and Black._

………..

………..

I can feel my body growing heavier and I know I'm defeated. My eyes sting slightly at my unshed tears as I think I was unable to keep that promise to Rin, my Master, the one I cared about.

_I'm sorry Rin_ I think feeling my body fade away from this time, now I will not remember all those times I shared with her.

………

………

A flock of crows fly of squawking and I stop running. I feel my connection with Archer weaken incredibly fast, I hold up my right hand and in an instant after the a feather blows past it, my final command seal is gone.

Archer was gone.

My eyes sting as I stare at the spot were my command seal was, I had lost.

Lost my chance at winning this war.

Lost my chance at fulfilling my families duty.

I have lost the only man I have ever truly loved because of my stupid mistake.

I clench my hand in a fist.

"Tohsaka?" I hear Shirou say.

"Hurry up, I'll never forgive you if we get caught now." I say sternly.

_I'm sorry Archer_ I think, with my back turned a tear fell down my cheek before I run off ahead of my two allies.

……….

A/N waa I nearly cried writing the ending, anyway please read and review.


End file.
